A SuperDuper Mega Awesome Naruto Fic! Revised Edition
by Darkton93
Summary: Sergeant Daniel had a good idea, but it just needed that extra touch, which I now provide for you. Just who would write the kind of fic where Naruto is overpowered? The answer is obvious.


**Pre-Reading Notes: I came across a fanfic that had a novel concept: a parody of Naruto fics where Naruto is overpowered. Rather than blindly accept the Fanfic Critic's response to it, I decided something that could make it better. So here's my take on a SuperDuper Mega Awesome Naruto fic!**

**No comments are directed at the author or the fic. Any in-universe critique is to be taken as the response the cast would have to the kinds of fics this is parodying.**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a boy named Naruto, who became the Hokage at age five because he was so powerful that those that oppose him get's killed with a flick of a finger.

"Hokage, Hokage we are under attack!" A ninja said as he burst through the door.

"Don't worry I'll handle it." The young Hokage said and he went outside.

The young Hokage looked and saw a huge army of ninja's. So Naruto raise his hand and then he "Kaboom!" and he flicks his finger at the army and they were swept away from the wind because Naruto is so MEGA AWESOME and nothing can defeat him.

And so no one ever stood up to the fire nation again because he is just to AWESOME.

* * *

"And so... no one... ever stood up to... the fire nation again... because he is just... to... AWESOME! Done!" Naruto smiled as he put his pen away from the scroll. "My masterpiece is complete. The guys at the village will love this thing so much, I'll be getting awards for first prize in no time!"

"Big brother! Big brother!" It was Konohamaru. He looked at Naruto, who appeared to be writing something on a scroll at his desk. "What're you doing with that scroll?"

Naruto chuckled. "Easy. The village set up a writing contest. I'm gonna enter this thing into it and win first prize for sure, believe it!"

"Lemme see, lemme see!" Konohamaru took a look at it. "Whoa! This is awesome! The best story I've ever read!"

"I know, right? I'm gonna show it to the squad before my next mission. I'm sure they'll love it!"

"'Course they will! You're just that awesome, big brother!"

"Well, off to claim my prize!" Naruto said as he left the house.

"See ya later, big brother!"

* * *

Naruto could barely keep his excitement contained as he paced through the camp's halls. He knew he had to show his masterpiece to someone, he just didn't know who. _"Maybe Kikashi-Sensei will get a kick out of it,"_ he thought to himself. _"I know Hinata would just eat it up, she really seems to like me, don't know why; definitely gonna keep it away from Sasuke. He just doesn't get me."_ He finally found his answer in the form of Sakura, strolling through the halls. "Oooh!" Hearts sprang in Naruto's eyes. "I know who I should show this to! Hey, Sakura!"

Sakura perked up.

"You'll never guess what I've been doing! Believe it!"

"Did you finally do the homework for today?" Sakura asked.

Naruto exploded in fear. "OH NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT THE HOMEWORK! I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING!" He quickly regained his composure. "That's okay, because this is even better! I've taken up writing, and I'm gonna enter this into the village's writing competition. Check it out!"

Naruto handed Sakura his scroll, and she began to read from it. One look at the fic soured her mood further than it already was.

_"THAT IDIOT! HE CALLS THIS THING WRITING?!" _Inner Sakura thought.

"So... whatcha think?" Naruto hinted.

"Is this your first time writing?" Sakura asked.

"Yep! A real hit, isn't it, believe it!"

"That may explain why it's so terrible."

Naruto's shocked expression shattered like glass. "How could you say that? I'm still a beginner! You shouldn't be too harsh with someone who's just starting out, believe it!"

As Naruto continued blathering, Sakura noticed Sasuke down the halls. "Let's get a second opinion then. Hey, Sasuke?" Sasuke perked up. "Check this out. Naruto wrote something. What do you think?"

Sasuke grabbed the scroll and looked at it himself. He then quickly put it down. "This is the worst story I've ever read in my life."

Naruto fumed. "Of course you'd say that, you jerk! You've got something against me! You must be jealous of my awesome talent!"

"This is a waste of time. I'm leaving." Sasuke calmly walked off.

"Me too. I'm sure you've probably entered the contest, too," Sakura said, following him.

"No, the contest is a pretty big waste of time, too."

"Well, if you say so."

Naruto pointed at the two. "You'll see, I'll enter this into the competition and I'll get the prize in no time! Believe it!" he said.

* * *

**SOME TIME LATER**

* * *

Naruto pouted in the halls. He wasn't one for brooding, it reminded him to much of Sasuke. However, this time he just felt like he wanted to retreat into himself.

Iruka walked into the halls. "Oh, how's it going, Naruto?" he said.

"Horrible. Absolutely horrible!" Naruto said.

"I heard you entered the writing competition. How'd it go?"

"Last place. I don't get it! I had everything right; lots of action, a strong hero, where did I go wrong?"

"Look, you need to make your stories believable. Not everyone will believe an all-powerful hero. But if you give your characters flaws and struggles, they'll like them a lot more."

"But, people can't stand people who are flawed!"

"In real life, but in fiction, we want to see those flaws. We want them to overcome those flaws, and earn their respect. That's what makes fiction so fun; seeing the struggles of a man turn to victory."

"I don't know. I don't think I can ever write again."

"Hey, don't worry. Next time you write, you let me know. I'll help you come up with a good story and fix a lot of your problems."

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei." Naruto stood up. "Hey, you got to read that thing too, right? What'd you think?"

Iruka paused and gave his best poker face. "The important thing is that I'll be there for you if you really want to pursue a career in writing."

Naruto chuckled. "Forget it. I've got more important goals to worry about. Why write about myself becoming the greatest Hokage when I can actually become the greatest Hokage in real life?"

"Good luck with that, Naruto."

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei! You're SuperDuper Mega Awesome!"

Naruto ran off cheerfully, back to his normal self. Iruka sighed in relief. "That kid's gonna go far."

* * *

**"****_"I know Hinata would just eat it up, she really seems to like me, don't know why" _****I myself don't ship Naruto and Hinata, but then again, I don't ship anyone in Naruto.**

**""This is the worst story I've ever read in my life."" Once again, I must reiterate that THIS IS NOT A REACTION TO THE FIC ITSELF. This is a reaction to the kinds of fics it parodies.**


End file.
